strange things called songfics
by SillyLioness
Summary: Ein neues Projekt, wieder ein 'strange things called ...', vielleicht wird das ja mal kultig. Eine Songfic-Sammlung, mit Liedern aus den Genres 'Metal', 'Rock' und 'Alternative' auch wenn ich nicht weiß wodurch sich 'Alternative' von 'Metal' bzw. 'Rock' unterscheidet..[Jetzt wohl doch Pairs geplant...][M just to be sure]
1. Metallica - enter sandman

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

Zitternd kniete der kleine Junge auf dem kalten Steinboden. Normalerweise war es hier warm, aber er hatte Angst vor dem Feuer, also traute er sich nicht im Kamin ein Feuer anzufachen. Ein paar Kerzen mussten reichen. Stumm betete er zu Gott und allen Heiligen die er kannte, dass der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben heil zurückkommen würde. Egal was passierte, ihm durfte nichts geschehen und niemand durfte ihm wehtun Was sollte er denn ohne ihn machen, ohne seinen großen Bruder? Wie jeden Abend seit mehreren Wochen, weit über einem Monat, deckte er sich abends zu und lag noch Stunden wach, er vermisste die langen Gutenachtgeschichten. Wie jeden Abend fielen ihm erst tief in der Nacht die Augen zu.

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Immer war es nur ein leichter Dämmerschlaf und oft wachte er auf mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn. Immer der gleiche Traum: Er kam nicht mehr zurück von da. Da wo er selbst nicht sein durfte.

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

Nichts half gegen die Albträume, nichts. Egal wie sehr er versuchte fest daran zu glauben, dass sein Bruder zurückkommen würde, immer blieben kleine Zweifel, unscheinbar, die ihn Nacht für Nacht wieder aufschrecken und keinen Schlaf mehr finden ließen. Er machte sich Sorgen. Ein Junge in seinem Alter sollte den Bruder eher beneiden auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sein, aber er war schon immer anders gewesen, stiller, zurückhaltender, vielleicht auch ein bisschen erwachsener.

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of lies  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

Er bließ die Kerze vorsichtig aus, so dass auch ja kein Funke irgendwas ankokelte oder gar in Brand setzte. Er hatte Angst vor dem Krieg, den sein Bruder ausfocht. Er hatte Angst davor, dass sein Bruder ihn belogen hatte, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Er hatte Angst vor Feuer, es zerstörte, und vor Zerstörung hatte er ebenso viel Angst.

Sleep with one eye open  
Grippin' your pillow tight

Jede Nacht betete er wieder zu Gott, dass sein Bruder zurückkommen sollte, so bald und so unversehrt wie möglich. Denn wer sollte sich, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkam, um ihn kümmern, ihm beibringen was er für sein Leben wissen musste? Wie so oft stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas Wärme und Geborgenheit rollte er sich eng zusammen und weinte und niemand war da der ihn erst ermahnte nicht rumzuheulen und ihn dann doch in den Arm nahm und tröstete.

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

Immer länger wurde die Zeit die sein Bruder jetzt schon fort war, immer größer die Sorge um ihn. Er wusste nicht weiter. Sollte er flüchten in eine Welt ohne seinen Bruder oder sollte er bleiben und Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht seinen persönlichen Albtraum erleben, aber dann, wenn er blieb, konnte er hoffen. Und die Hoffung stirbt zu letzt.

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
And if I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Wenn er sich schlafen legte, wie jeden Abend, wünschte er sich so oft, und er schämte sich dafür, dass jemand kam und ihm sagte sein Bruder sei tot, denn dieses Unwissen war viel schlimmer als alles andere. Wenn er wüsste, dass sein Bruder tot war, dann konnte er seinem eigenen Leben auch ohne schlechtes Gewissen beenden und zu seinem Bruder gehen, aber der würde wütend sein. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder wütend auf ihn war. Er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed  
In your closet in your head

Früher hatte er immer unter dem Bett seines Brüderchens, der mochte diesen Namen mittlerweile alles andere als gerne, und im Schrank nachgesehen, damit auf keinen Fall irgendwo noch ein Monster war, wenn sein Brüderchen schlafen sollte. Und jedes mal wenn er wegging, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn der Kleine mochte den Krieg nicht und immerzu machte sich sein kleiner Bruder Sorgen um ihn, den älteren.

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Grain of sand

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land

Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land

Jetzt war es an ihm, sich Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt war er es, der wie eine Ehefrau in der Tür stand und seinem Bruder einbläute auf sich aufzupassen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber für ihn würde sein Bruder immer ein kleiner Junge bleiben.

Jetzt war es Gilbert sich Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht Sorgen um Ludwig zu machen.

Ich fands okay... wieder tausend Schachtelsätze und AcIs (Lateiner). Wer die Band kennnt (wer kennt die nicht?) bekommt 'n Keks.

Reviews wären ga~nz toll und ihr seid ja nette Menschen und so~


	2. Metallica - sad but true

Warning: Mad/Dark!Scotland x Mad/Dark!England | Violence | Psychological Violence | Psycho | Madness | Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Boys Love | Incest

Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there

Es gibt so vieles, das ich dir beibringen muss, ich werde dich begleiten und auf dich Acht geben. Gedankenverloren streiche ich durch deine Haare, du bist nur ein Kind. Ein Kind, das etwas Wichtiges lernen muss. Am Ende werden dich alle verraten, aber ich werde immer da sein.  
Ohne mich bist du verloren. Ohne mich bist du nichts.  
Das werde ich dir als erstes beibringen, niemanden außer mir zu respektieren und zu lieben,  
niemanden.

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true

Ich manipuliere dich, auf meine eigene Weise, Schmerz und Hunger lehren uns, insbesondere dich, immer noch am besten. Immer wenn du denkst, es kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden, bin ich dir einen Schritt voraus und siehst, es geht noch schlimmer. Traurig aber wahr. Jedes mal lächle ich dich an, wenn ich dir diese drei Worte sage und dann siehst du mich jedes Mal so süß und verzweifelt an. Du hast gelernt, stelle ich erfreut fest, du weißt, dass du ohne mich nichts bist.

You  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed

Du bist älter geworden. Ich benutze dich, du weißt es, und doch lässt du es zu. Habe ich dich so sehr an mich gebunden? Es wäre schön. Du machst meine Arbeit, wenn sie nicht gut genug ist, lasse ich meinen Zorn an dir aus. Du lässt es geschehen, anscheinend gefällt es dir sogar. Der Gedanke daran lässt mich grinsen. Wenn nur alle so willig wären wie du, aber selbst ich kann leider nicht alles haben.

Hate  
I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay  
Pay the price  
Pay, for nothings fair  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
And I no longer care

Mit geschlossenen Augen genieße ich es, wie du mir mit deinen schönen, blassen, zerbrechlichen, gepflegten Fingern - sie könnten fast einer Frau gehören – durch die Haare fährst. Du bist schnell erwachsen geworden, fällt mir auf. Und obwohl wir uns hassen, Kriege geführt haben und dem anderen nur schaden wollen, lieben wir uns.  
Verwunderlich, nicht?  
„Alistair." Deine Stimme ist schroff und tonlos. Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke dich fragend an.  
„Ich hasse dich." Jetzt klingt es, wie bei denen, die uns nicht verstehen, den Menschen, wenn sie sagen ‚Ich liebe dich'. Leere Worte.  
Aber für uns, für uns sind Hass und Liebe das gleiche. Und auf unsere eigene Art haben wir einen hohen Preis gezahlt, um jetzt hier zu sein.

I'm your dreams, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
I'm truth, telling lies  
I'm your reason alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you  
Sad but true

Wir belügen alle, dich, mich, uns, die anderen.  
Wir fühlen nichts, wir fühlen alles, zu viel.  
Wir sind verschieden, wir sind gleich.  
Ich bin du, du bist ich. Ich bin ich, du bist du. Wir sind wir.  
Wir sind ein und derselbe, wir sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Personen.  
Ich hasse dich, du hasst mich. Wir hassen uns.  
Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich. Wir lieben uns.

Kompliziert … traurig aber wahr.

Merkt man, dass es nach Mitternacht war? Ähm Psycho und so, aber steht ja im Warning (das Ding ist 'ne ganz schöne Kante).

Reviews wären toll


	3. Within Temptation - Aquarius

Warning: Badass-Merman!Germany

I hear your whispers  
Break the silence and it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips,  
Your salty kisses.  
They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go,  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

Vielleicht haben Lovino und Opa Rom Recht, vielleicht bist du mein Tod, aber das ist es mir wert, denn ich liebe dich.  
Ich stehe am Strand. Am Horizont braut sich ein Sturm zusammen, du magst Stürme. Ich sehe wie sich das Wasser langsam teilt. Dein Kopf und dein Oberkörper kommen zum Vorschein, schleichend bewegst du dich auf mich zu und erst als du nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt bist, trittst du ganz aus dem Meer. Von der Hüfte abwärts bestehst du aus Wasser, Gischt und Wellen. Deine Lungen müssen sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, gebraucht zu werden, die Kiemen an deinem Hals zucken noch ein wenig. Du lächelst mich an, entblößt eine Reihe spitzer, kantiger Zähne. Wie die von Raubfischen.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free.

Bedächtig gehe ich auf dich zu, bis ich knietief im Wasser stehe. Du weißt genau, dass ich weiß, dass du eine Gefahr für mich bist, aber du weißt auch, dass ich nie ohne dich sein könnte. Du hast mich verzaubert und dessen bist du dir bewusst. Nie wieder werde ich mich von dir lösen können. Entschlossen lege ich meine Arme um dich, du tust es mir gleich. Am Rücken spüre ich durch den Stoff meines Hemdes deine spitzen, klauenartigen Fingernägel und die Schwimmhäute zwischen deinen Fingern. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Monster, wie du es bist, mich so in seinen Bann ziehen könnte. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln lehne ich mich an dich, ich weiß, dass es irgendwann enden wird, denn selbst der Zahn der Zeit kann dir nichts anhaben.

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger, had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.  
They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go,  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

Ich muss mich von dir losreißen, ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht. Viel zu stark sind unsere Bande und deine Mächte. Du hältst mich fester, schließlich weißt du, was ich denke. Und du wirst mich niemals wieder gehen lassen. Ich fürchte und liebe dich, so oft ist mir das bewusst geworden. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.", flüsterst du vorsichtig. Deine Stimme ist kratzig und man hört wie selten du sie benutzt. Deine Worte klingen ehrlich, doch ich weiß, dass es Lügen sind, aber deine Lügen sind zu schön, um an ihnen zu zweifeln.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

Ich höre den Donner, der Wind wird stärker. Der Sturm kommt immer näher. Nah an meinem Ohr murmelst du etwas in der Sprache, die ihr sprecht, sie ist so leise, sie übertönt kaum die Wellen, die um meine Beine spielen. Mich schaudert es, du hast mir einmal erzählt, wieso ihr den Sturm so mögt. Er bringt die meisten Seefahrer zu euch, ihr ernährt euch von der Lebensenergie anderer Wesen, bevorzugt Menschen. Du fährst mir vorsichtig mit deinen Fingern durch die Haare, als hättest du Angst mich zu zerbrechen. Ich merke nicht, wie deine andere Hand zu meinem Handgelenk wandert.

I long for you, Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you Aquarius  
My destiny till the end.

"Verzeih mir." Mit diesen Worten drehst du dich um, schwimmst weiter aufs Meer hinaus, wirst immer mehr wieder ein Teil der See. Mich ziehst du mit. Das Wasser steigt immer höher, aber auf einmal habe ich keine Angst mehr.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
'cause you the sea set me free.

Immer tiefer ziehst du mich ins Dunkel des Meeres, Hand in Hand schwimmen wir in die alles verschlingende Schwärze. Meine Augen flackern, die Luft in meinen Lungen wird knapp. Irgendwann, tief im Abgrund, hörst du auf mich tiefer nach unten zu ziehen. Deine Hände legst du auf meine Wangen. „Sei für immer mein Feliciano." Unterwasser klingt deine Stimme tief, klar und melodisch. Während du diese Worte sprichst, fühle ich, wie die Menschlichkeit aus mir weicht. Es fühlt sich gut an, frei.

Nach mehreren Stunden Dauerbeschallung von Amon Amarth und Volbeat und eben Within Temptation (Ich war gestern bei Saturn) entstand ebenfalls gestern kurz vor zwölf das. Viele~ AcIs und Schachtelsätze und es ist irgendwie kurz. Reviews wären trotzdem toll^^

P.S.: Das 'Ich' ist Italien, nur so^^ und Deutschlands Namen habe ich bewusst weggelassen, denn welches Meerdingsda heißt schon Ludwig?


	4. Lube - Davai za

Warning: Male! Belarus (Nikolai) | Male!Ukraine (Dmitri) | Charadeath | OOCness

Война и на и най най най най на  
Война и на и най най най най на

Ivan lauschte dem Lied, das Dmitri leise summte angestrengt. Die Geräusche der fallenden Bomben und der Granaten, die nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt von ihnen explodierten, versuchte er aus zu blenden. Nur ein bisschen Ruhe, das war alles, was er brauchte.

Серыми тучами небо затянуто  
Нервы гитарной струною оттянуты  
Дождь барабанит с утра и до вечера  
Время застывшее кажется вечностью  
Нас раскидали по всем направлениям  
Танки пехота огонь артиллерия  
Нас убивают, но мы выживаем  
И снова в атаку себя мы бросаем

Aber diese Ruhe war ihnen nicht vergönnt. Der Regen trommelte von morgens früh bis abends spät auf das Blech der Panzer. Die Zeit war wie eingefroren und schien still zustehen. Traurig blickte Ivan in den grauen, wolkenverschleierten Himmel. Egal was geschah, sie würden nicht sterben. Egal was geschah, sie würden überleben. Überleben und selbst zum Angriff übergehen, denn umgeben von Panzern, Soldaten und Leichen wollte er nicht sterben. Er wollte irgendwann alt und glücklich sterben, zwei Jahre vor seiner Frau, die er noch nicht hatte, und seine Tochter und sein Sohn sollten dann an seinem Grab stehen. Kinder hatte er logischerweise aber auch noch nicht.

Давай за жизнь, давай брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто с нами был тогда  
Давай за жизнь давай брат до конца  
Помянем тех, кто с нами был тогда

"Bruder. Ivan!" Nikolai sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Was ist mit dir?" Fragte nun auch Dmitri, er hatte aufgehört sein Lied zu summen. "Nichts. Ich musste nur an die denken, die nicht wieder zurück kommen werden..." Nikolai und Dmitri nickten. "Dann lass uns auf sie anstoßen." Nikolai hob mit einem schiefen Grinsen einen kleinen, silbernen Flachmann in die Luft. "Da, Nikolai. Lass uns auf sie anstoßen. Lass und für sie bis zum Ende durchhalten." Erwiderte Ivan mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den aufgeplatzten Lippen. Dmitri lächelte ebenfalls und nickte entschlossen. Jeder von ihnen trank einen Schluck, der Wodka wärmte sie für eine kurze Zeit von innen.

Небо над нами свинцовыми тучами  
Стелится низко туманами хладами  
Хочеться верить, что все уже кончилось  
Только бы выжил товарищ раненый  
Ты потерпи браток, не умирай пока  
Будешь ты жить еще долго и счастливо  
Будем на свадьбе твоей мы отплясывать  
Будешь ты в небо детишек подбрасовать

Mit Tränen in den Augen erinnerte sich Dmitri an den Schwur, den sie sich einst gegeben hatten. Sie würden bis zum Ende durchhalten, aber jetzt lag Nikolai schwer atmend und blutüberströmt auf seinem Schoß und versuchte krampfhaft die Augen offen zu halten. "Dmitri..." Etwas Blut floss aus Nikolais Mund. "Versprich mir, dass du auf Bruder aufpasst... Hast du noch et-" Wieder wurde er von einem schwachen Husten unterbrochen, aber Dmitri wusste, was Nikolai wollte. "Hier." Er öffnete den Flachmann und hielt ihn an Nikolais Lippen. "Kolja, ich werde mein Bestes geben um auf Vanya aufzupassen, ich versprech's dir." Nikolai nickte leicht bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. "да пабачэння брат...*" Flüsterte er matt. "Так, до побачення брата**." Dmitri drückte Nikolai etwas an sich.

Давай за жизнь, держись брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто дома ждет тебя  
Давай за жизнь, держись брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто дома ждет тебя

Stumm saßen sich Ivan und Dmitri gegen über. Ivan hielt den Flachmann fest in den Händen und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben. "Na dann... auf Nikolai." Murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Auf Nikolai und darauf, dass wir es bis zum Ende schaffen werden." Flüsterte Dmitri heiser. "Ivan...ich hab' Angst. Ich hab Angst, dass wir nie mehr zurück kommen, nach Hause." Dmitri blickte auf, in die trüben Augen seines Bruders. "Ich hab' auch Angst брат°." Dmitri lächelte leicht. "Ich pass' auf dich auf." "Und ich werde auf dich aufpassen." ivan lächelte ebenfalls. Für einen Moment konnten sie einfach Brüde sein.

Давай за них давай за нас  
И за Сибирь и за Кавказ  
За свет далеких городов  
И за друзей и за любовь  
Давай за вас, давай за нас  
И за десант и за спецназ  
За боевые ордена  
Давай поднимем старина

"Irgendwann werden wir wieder die Gipfel vom Kaukasus sehen und die sibirische Kälte spüren, das versprech' ich dir." Dmitri lächelte zuversichtlich. Ja, bald würden sie wieder zu Hause sein. "Bruder, bist du sicher?" In Ivans Augen sah man deutlich seine Zweifel. "Ja, absolut sicher." Freundschaftlich, nein, brüderlich klopfte Dmitri Ivan auf die Schulter. "Wir müssen doch für Nikolai mitleben, nicht wahr?" "Gut...dann werden wir für Nikolai überleben." Ivans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es würde zwar nie aufhören zu schmerzen, aber vielleicht konnte das es etwas besser machen.

Давай за жизнь, давай брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто с нами был тогда  
Давай за жизнь, давай брат до конца  
Помянем тех, кто с нами был тогда

Давай за жизнь, давай брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто дома ждет тебя  
Давай за жизнь, давай брат до конца  
Давай за тех, кто дома ждет тебя

Jetzt standen sie hier gemeinsam an vorderster Front. Es war ihnen bewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, ihr Versprechen einzuhalten, aber sie mussten es für ihren Bruder schaffen. Der Geruch von Eisen, Blut und Mündungsfeuer hing schwer in der Luft und man hatte das Gefühl, dass man gleich ersticken würde. Aber noch erdrückender war der Gestank von Tod, sie würden ihn nie wieder aus ihrer Kleidung gewaschen bekommen und auch sie selbst, jeder Soldat, würde für den Rest seines Lebens nach Tod stinken. Reihenweise fielen die Soldaten auf beiden Seiten, so auch Dmitri.  
"брат!" So schnell er konnte, rannte Ivan zu seinem Bruder. "Ivan...es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so Leid, aber i-" Dmitri musste ein lautes Aufkeuchen herunterschllucken. "Aber ich kann nicht mehr." Tränen standen in Dmitris Augen. "Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen! брат! Mach die Augen auf verdammt!" Ivans Stimme war voll von Vorwürfen, aber auch Sorge schwang in seinen Worten mit.

В старом альбоме нашел фотографии  
Деда, он был командир Красной армии.  
"Сыну на память. Берлин сорок пятого.",  
Века ушедшего воспоминания.  
Запах травы на рассвете не скошенной,  
Стоны земли от бомбежек распаханной,  
Пара солдатских ботинок истоптанных  
Войнами новыми, войнами старыми.

Erinnerungen an alles was er in diesem Krieg hatte sehen müssen zogen an ihm vorbei. Dunkelheit, Schmerz, Wut, Einsamkeit, Hass, Blut, Tod, aber auch Freundschaft, Zusammenhalt, ein paar wenige ruhige, lustige Momente, Ehre und Stolz. "Verzeih mir Vanya..." Aus Dmitris Augen verschwand das Leben, sie wurden glasig und starrten leer in Richtung Himmel. "Да. Ich verzeihe dir Dmitri..." Ivan hob seinen Bruder in die Arme und trug ihn hinter die Reihen ihrer Soldaten. Jetzt war er alleine, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben, er musste doch noch die Gipfel des Kaukasus sehen und die Kälte Sibiriens auf seiner Haut fühlen und jetzt musste er noch für seine Brüder leben, er durfte niemals loslassen uns sterben. Nein, er musste leben! Für Nikolai und Dmitri.

Давай за жизнь,  
Давай за тех,  
Давай за жизнь,  
Давай помянем тех кто с нами был.

Ein letztes Mal erhob Ivan in diesem Krieg den Flachmann, der einst Nikolai gehört hatte. "Auf das Leben und auf die, die mit euch gefallen sind meine Brüder." Ivan weinte, nur einmal, von da an lächelte er immer, jeden Tag, denn seine Brüder sollten kein trauriges Leben leben, dafür musste er sorgen. Und das tat er, er atmete jeden Tag für seine Brüder.

* - weißrus. : Auf Wiedersehen Bruder.  
** - ukr. : Ja, auf Wiedersehen Bruder.  
° - rus. : Bruder

Hallo~ bin zufällig über dieses Lied gestolpert^^  
Reviews~?

Ach ja, hier noch die englischen Lyrics:

A toast

War and na nanana..  
War and nananana

With grey clouds the sky is veiled  
Nerves tensed such as guitar strings  
Rain drumming from morning to night  
Frozen time seems an eternity  
We assualt from all directions  
Tanks, infnatry, artillery's fire  
They are killing us, but we're surviving  
And once again, we throw ourselves in an attack

A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those, who were with us back then  
A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
We'll remember those who were with us back then

The sky above us, in leaden clouds  
Lies low in cold mists  
We'd like to believe that everything's over  
If only the wounded comrade could survive  
Wait up bro, don't die yet  
You will live long and happily  
We will dance at your wedding  
And you'll raise your kids up in the sky

A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those who wait for you at home  
A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those who wait for you at home

A toast to them, a toast to us  
To Siberia and to the Caucasus  
To the lights of far-away cities  
And to friends, and to love  
A toast to them, a toast to us  
And to the Paras, and to the Spetznas  
To war honors  
Come on, lets raise it, friend

A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those, who were with us back then  
A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
We'll remember those who were with us back then

A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those who wait for you at home  
A toast to life, come on brother, until the end  
A toast to those who wait for you at home

In old album, I found a picture  
Grandpa, what a man, commander of Red Army  
Signed "For son to remeber, Berlin 1945"  
Passed century flashbacks  
The smell of unmowed grass in the dawn,  
Moans of scorched earth from bombardments  
Pair of old soldier's boots  
New wars will replace the old ones

A toast to life  
A toast to those  
A toast to life  
Let's remember those who were with us

"Davai Za" can be translated as many things. "Let's do it for", "Do it for" or "Let's drink to". I decided to go with the last one because it just felt right for this song.


	5. Breaking Benjamin - Unknown Soldier

(Hätte ich fast vergessen) Warning: Charadeath! | RomeGermania?

Border line  
Dead inside  
I don't mind  
Falling to pieces  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness  
How do I simplify?  
Dislocate – the enemy's on the way

„Für das Vaterland..." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das über Germaniens Lippen kam. Am Horizont sah man bereits die Banner der römischen Legionen. Germaniens Leute waren weit weniger, aber dafür kannte jeder die Wälder wie seine Westentasche. Die Pferde trabten unruhig auf der Stelle, denn schon jetzt lag der Geruch von Tod in der Luft. Heute würden sie, schon wieder, das Leben vieler junger Soldaten beenden, eigentlich traurig. Germanien schüttelte heftig den Kopf, so durfte er nicht denken, Römer waren Feinde, egal wie alt oder jung.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight

Rom ritt an der Spitze der Formation, in den Gesichtern seiner Soldaten konnte er alles, nur keinen Mut und keine Zuversicht erkennen, in denen der Germanen hingegen standen Entschlossenheit, Wut und Trotz. Das konnte er selbst auf diese Entfernung sehen. Hinter Germaniens Kriegern, alle altgedient, erfahren und brutal, tat sich drohend und vernebelt der Wald auf. Wenn sie da hinein gerieten, wäre das ihr sicherer Tod. Selbst er, das stolze Imperium Romanum, musste leicht schlucken. Die Germanen waren alles andere als zurückgeblieben und dumm, barbarisch vielleicht, aber klug und gute Taktiker.

Full of fear  
Everclear  
I'll be here  
Fighting forever  
Curious, venomous  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven  
Never mind  
Turn back time  
You'll be fine – I will get left behind

Mittlerweile waren sie in die Reichweite der Bogenschützen geraten. Diese legten auch bereits an und nur Sekunden später regneten brennende oder vergiftete Pfeile auf Rom und seine Armee nieder. Wenn Germanien wollte, dann konnte er Rom vernichtend schlagen und dann würde Germanien frei sein und Rom würde ihn niemals mehr bedrohen. Die Furcht seiner Soldaten war nur größer geworden, aber sie zweifelten nicht, sie zweifelten nie an dem, was sie taten, an ihren Befehlen. Vielleicht war das der gefährlichste Fehler an seiner Armee. Rom schloss die Augen, schon jetzt wusste er, dass er in dieser Schlacht fallen würde.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Rom wahr, wie Germanien, hoch erhobenen Hauptes, zu ihm ritt. Er sah wütend und traurig zugleich aus. Eine Weile standen sie sich so gegenüber, bis Germanien leise die Stimme erhob: „Du weißt, dass es hier für einen von uns enden wird oder?" Rom nickte bedächtig: „Ja, das weiß ich." Germanien schnaubte leise und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein Schwert. „Dann lass es uns hier, Mann gegen Mann, entscheiden." Langsam ließ er sich von seinem Pferd gleiten, Rom tat es ihm gleich.

It only hurts just ones  
They're only broken bones  
Hide the hate inside

Der Schlag trat Germanien hart im Gesicht, sein Kiefer knirschte leise und sein Mund füllte sich mit Blut. Rom sah, wie der andere die Augen angestrengt zusammen kniff und wie ihm das Blut vom Kinn tropfte. Dennoch stand Germanien immer noch so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Du hast es so gewollt." Presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

Es krachte laut, als Roms und Germaniens Klingen aufeinander prallten. Rom lehnte sich mit ganzem Körpergewicht dagegen, dennoch drückte Germanien ihn leicht nach hinten. Er stellte fest, dass Germanien unglaublich stark geworden war. Mittlerweile standen sie fast ganz alleine auf dem offenen Feld, aus dem Wald hallten dafür aber gedämpfte Schreie, die wohl kaum von den Germanen stammten. Germanien ergriff seine Chance, auch wenn Rom nur wenige Sekunden abgelenkt war, war diese Zeit lang genug, um Rom das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihn zu Boden zu stoßen. „Verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du Magna Germania für dich beanspruchst." Rom lächelte matt, was Germanien kurz zögern ließ. Schließlich erhob er doch sein Schwert. Rom schaute in den Himmel, das letzte was er sah, war Germaniens Klinge die auf ihn zu raste, dann schloss er die Augen.

Irgendwie find ich's komisch... auf Reviews freue ich mich trotzdem^^


End file.
